


SVT

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jared Padalecki (mentioned) - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Richard Speight Jr. (mentioned) - Freeform, Rob Benedict (mentioned) - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sick Fic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: Jensen thinks he is just having pre-con nerves but it turns out to be more serious than he first thought.  Luckily his friend is there to help him out.





	SVT

“Alright, I’m just going up to my hotel room. I need to change; photo ops made me all sweaty.” Jared rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before smiling and clapping Jensen on the shoulder.  “Might have a shower too.”  

 

“Fine, but don’t be late for the panel!” Jensen shouted after him as he left the green room.  

 

Jensen took a seat as he waited for his best friend to return.  The other cast members were busy talking to each other or getting ready for their own panels or photo ops.  Jensen could feel his heart racing and thumping hard against his ribcage.  He knew he often got nervous before going out on stage in front of the fans, but this was ridiculous.  Jensen felt dizzy and sat down, taking deep breaths and rubbing his chest, trying to steady himself.  

 

“You alright Jens?” Misha asked, coming to sit next to his friend.  “You don’t look so good.” 

 

Jensen looked up at him and winced.  “My heart is going a mile a minute and I feel dizzy, I don’t think this is just nerves, Mish.” He let out a shaky breath.  

 

Misha placed a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulders. “Alright, just try and take deep breaths, in and out,” he soothed.  

 

“It’s not working Mish, I’ve been trying for a while now,” he panicked.  

 

“Alright, let’s take you outside for a minute, maybe the fresh air will help.”  Misha helped Jensen stand up and steadied him, as to not draw any attention. They made their way outside, waving off Clif as he tried to follow.  

 

When the pair were outside and away from anywhere they could be spotted by wandering fans, Misha helped his friend to the ground so he was leaning against the wall.  

 

“Just keep taking some deep breaths,” Misha spoke as he picked up Jensen’s wrist. He looked at his watch, counting his friend’s pulse.  

 

“Jensen,” Misha’s voice was clearly panicked but he was trying to remain calm for his friend. “I don’t want you to worry, but your heart rate is 178.”  

 

Jensen’s eyes grew wide, but he still tried to keep his breathing steady.  

 

“Have you had any other symptoms recently?  Any history of heart problems for you or your family?” Misha asked, concern lacing his voice.  

 

“No,” Jensen replied.  

 

“Alright, I think this sounds like SVT.” Misha released a breath.  

 

“Is that bad?” 

 

“No, not usually or when it’s on it’s own.”  

 

“Can you fix it?” Jensen asked, looking up to his friend.  

 

“Yeah, there are a few ways we can.” Misha nodded.  

 

“Well what are we waiting for?  My heart feels like it is going to burst out of my chest,” Jensen exclaimed, placing his hand over his heart for emphasis.  

 

“Okay, well the first involves you putting your face in freezing cold water, but I don’t think Jared or the fans would be happy if you turned up soaking wet and shivering to the panel.” Misha laughed, relieving some of the tension.  

 

“Yeah, not going to happen.”  

 

“Alright, well you can also trigger the vagus nerve by bearing down like you are trying to have a bowel movement,” Misha suggested.  

 

“Yeah, I don’t think the fans would forgive me if I pooped myself Mish.”  That caused Misha to chuckle before he paused in thought again.  

 

“Okay there is one more thing we can try, it’s called carotid massage.”  

 

“Is that dangerous?  It sounds dangerous!” Jensen raised his voice slightly.  

 

“Not if you know what you are doing; and lucky for you, I do,” Misha smiled.  He raised his hands to the younger man’s neck.  “May I?” he asked.  

 

Jensen nodded.  

 

“Alright, I just need you to move your head away and extend your neck,” he spoke gently as he tilted Jensen's head away from him.  “Then I just put my fingers here,” he spoke again as he lifted his hand to his neck and pressed his fingers. He began to massage his friend’s neck in a circular motion.  He pressed his other hand into the small dip in Jensen’s wrist, monitoring his pulse.  The motion only lasted for no more than 10 seconds.  Misha removed his hand from the younger man’s neck, still keeping a firm grip on his radial pulse.  He smiled at Jensen, “There we go.”  

 

Jensen raised his hand over his chest smiling in relief.  “Thanks, man.”  

 

“You feeling better?  Usually it isn’t anything, it’s happened to me once or twice; you’ve just got to know how to stop it, or when it is dangerous enough to go to the hospital,” Misha explained.  

 

Jensen looked at his watch. “Crap, we better get back to the green room - they’ll be wondering where we are.” Jensen shot up, grabbing Misha with him, walking back into the building and down the hall to join their castmates.  

 

As soon as the pair walked into the room Jared approached them.  “Where have you been man, we’re about to go on in...” he paused to look at watch “3 minutes!”  

 

“Just had some pre-con jitters, went outside with Mish to calm down,” Jensen explained, looking over to where Misha was standing.  

 

“You okay now?” Jared asked concerned.  

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”  

 

Jared put a hand around Jensen and lead him to the stage as they heard their names being announced by Rob and Rich.  


End file.
